Now I Am
by PugNTurtle
Summary: Lilian gets help where she least expects it.


Title: Now I Am (1/1)  
  
Author: Katie  
  
E-Mail: PugNTurtle@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some violence)  
  
Pairings: It's a surprise (insert scary music here).  
  
Summary: Response to Kristen's challenge.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE and their respective counterparts.  
  
Notes: Damn you, Kristen. I mean, this was just screaming for me to write. Since I am pretty much on top of my homework (well, not really. I have about three papers to write, but this is a much more interesting prompt) I decided to take a stab at it. As usual, feedback is appreciated but not begged for. It's not in my character.  
  
Original Challenge:  
  
During last week's RAW (I'm pretty sure), Coach made a comment about Lilian  
  
interupting him.  
  
What if during last night's match, he pulled some strings and got Lilian to  
  
be the guest ref. When he has JR down he goes after Lilian. An un-expected guy  
  
comes out and saves her (no usual Lilian pairing please). Kicks Coach's ass and JR wins.  
  
Happy ending for Lilian and the guy.  
  
This can be a one shot or series (coach gets or tries to get revenge)  
  
Anything else is up to the author.  
  
Thanx and good luck  
  
Kristen  
  
~/~  
  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Women's championship!"  
  
"I'm back. and I'm better than ever!"  
  
The little blonde frowned, pulling the microphone from her lips. That certainly wasn't Lita's music. Lilian Garcia resisted rolling her eyes as Eric Bischoff walked to the ring, smiling at the Coach and Al Snow, who were obviously sucking up to their boss.  
  
Lilian stepped back, offering her microphone to Bischoff. However, he simply sneered at her as he took a different microphone from a director at ringside.  
  
His music drifted off, and Lilian crossed her arms over her chest, not even trying to hide her annoyance at the presence of her boss. She felt Charles Robinson next to her, his presence somewhat comforting to the little blonde.  
  
"Lilian, I'm going to make this short and sweet," Bischoff stated, leering at the woman.  
  
"That's a shock," Lilian retorted in a sarcastic tone, not realizing the microphone was so close and the crowd heard what she said. Nevertheless, she felt a tiny bit proud as they erupted in cheers.  
  
Lilian winced slightly as Bischoff sent another heated look toward her. "You think you're so adorable, don't you?" Lilian swallowed, not wanting to show her fear. "Well, my dear, I hope you find this funny. You see, my buddy Coach was a little upset that you would interrupt him last week, with your announcements."  
  
Lilian glanced toward the announce table, not surprised to see the Coach smirking at her. Lilian fought back the urge to ask how she could know he was talking when they were about a hundred feet apart. She had simply rolled her eyes when she rewatched the show, not thinking twice about it. Now, she wondered what Bischoff, Coach, and Al Snow, for that matter, had up their sleeves.  
  
Bischoff continued, "Since we are buddies, I told Coach that he could have any stipulation he wanted. And, he wants a street fight with JR."  
  
"Look, Eric," Lilian interrupted, "That's nice and all, but what the hell does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Oh, it has a lot to do with you, Lilian. After all, you are the special guest referee. And if you refuse, then you're fired. And, if you don't call it straight down the middle, you're fired. Now get your ass out of this ring and into a ref's shirt."  
  
Lilian's mouth dropped open as Bischoff pointed to the back. She felt a hand on her bare back, and she turned to look at Charles Robinson, her mouth open wide.  
  
"Come on Lilian, let's go," he said quietly.  
  
~/~  
  
She shivered slightly, covering her chest with her arms, waiting for JR to make his way into the ring. She glanced at Howard Finkel, surprised to see her colleague looking somewhat sympathetic. He sent her a small smile, and Lilian couldn't help but smile back. As many problems they had had in the past, the Fink wasn't really too bad of a guy. She was glad to see the older man felt this was unfair to her.  
  
Lilian had gone to the back, running into the other general manager of Raw. She could tell Stone Cold was sympathetic but his hands were tied; he couldn't change the stipulation.  
  
Defeated, Lilian had retrieved a referee jersey, jeans, and sneakers, and then reluctantly made her way to the ring, where Coach was already standing.  
  
She glared at the man, leaning against the ropes, trying to appear somewhat relaxed. JR's music hit, and the Raw commentator made his way to the ring. The bell rang, and the two faced each other. Lilian stood back, unsure of what to do. However, Lilian jumped as JR and Coach both attacked at the same time.  
  
JR somehow got the upper hand. He took off his belt and began whipping Coach. Lilian simply stood back, not only because it was a street fight but because she kind of enjoyed the man who put her in this predicament getting his ass kicked.  
  
The two went back and forth for a long time, both scoring near falls. Lilian winced as later in the match Coach decided to slam a trash can lid into JR's head. The older man fell unconscious to the mat, and Lilian knelt as Coach covered him, reluctantly counting for the pin fall.  
  
Coach pulled JR up before her hand could hit the mat for the three. Lilian looked at Coach and her heart leaped into her throat when she saw the wild look in his eyes.  
  
With surprising quickness, Coach jumped to his feet and shoved Lilian hard to the mat. The little blonde squealed in surprise as she hit the mat, her wrist twisting underneath her body at the impact.  
  
Cradling her hand, she slid away from Coach, only to have her back hit the padded ringside. Smiling, Coach grabbed her ankle, pulling the little blonde back to the center of the ring. She kicked out, surprised when she caught Coach in the stomach. Once again, she scurried for the outside of the ring. Lilian's injured wrist was preventing her from moving quickly, and she cried out in pain when a foot belonging to the Coach stomped down hard on her limb.  
  
Lilian moaned, tears springing to her eyes. Coach grabbed the front of her shirt, shoving her into the corner and ripping the thin jersey easily. Lilian winced as a waft of cold air hit her bare midriff.  
  
She attempted to cover herself up as the Coach leered at her. Lilian closed her eyes, wishing for this nightmare to be a bad dream, only to have Coach force his mouth onto hers.  
  
She snapped her head back, bringing up her uninjured hand to smack him in the jaw. Lilian saw the anger in his eyes, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the obvious beat down that she was about to get.  
  
It never came.  
  
A cheer erupted from the crowd, and Lilian scampered out of the ring, watching in surprise as a man ran into the ring, pounding down on the Coach. He hit a power bomb on Coach, dragging a barely conscious JR over to cover his motionless body.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" the man said to Lilian, pointing to the ring.  
  
Without hesitating, she slid into the ring, counting to three and signaling to the bell before quickly sliding back out of the ring.  
  
Her knees nearly hit the ground, but luckily the man who had saved her from Coach was behind her. He swept her easily into his arms, cradling the injured woman into his arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" His breath tickled her ear.  
  
She took a deep breath, turning her head to look in his eyes for the first time.  
  
"I think I am now, Lance."  
  
~/~  
  
End 1/1  
  
Yeah, so I didn't do the happy ending thing. I like the element of your imagination continuing this. 


End file.
